Portugal
Portugal is an OC character in my friends and mine's role plays. She is a representation of The Portuguese Republic and in Role Play considering the Axis Powers she is a neutral friend of both sides. She is often refered to as Nella (Nerra by Japan) and has been given the name Maria Manuela Silva. 'Appearence' She has brown eyes and long brown hair that tends to get wavy in humidity. She is a dispairingly short 162.6cm (5'4") which makes it hard to scold other people bec ause they arent intimidated by her due to her lack of height. She normally wears a white underdress, a red apron with a green sash, and a yellow headband. She wears thigh-high stockings and black mary-janes. In earleier designs her hair was shorter, but it was lengthened to strentghthen her feminine look. In later Role Plays, she wears more modern clothes but still gravitaties to those colors. As a child she always wore dresses and almost never wore any form of pants. When Portugal was put under a Dictator, she was forced to wear a military uniform all the time. After the Carnation Revolution she returned to dresses and almost never wears anything else. Her glasses are an aspect of her that i tend to forget. They represent Macau. She tends to foget them but cant function properly without them. Personality and Interests Portugal is a girl of many interests and personality quirks. She is a happy girl 80% of the time. 10% of the time she is sad or confused, and the other 10% is mass hysteria. The 80% of her personality that is happy consists of bubbly ditzyness and a motherly disposition. She loves to cook and clean and can be a bit of an OCD patient when it comes to her many photo albums. She is very loving, friendly, and forgiving- going so far as to forgive people who have tried to hurt her. Her sadness and confusion usually stem from nightmares of her rather traumatic childhood. She is never angry, and when she is she ends up hating herself. Never EVER mess with her shit. She'll get angry than cry for an hour. Then mope for a week. The mass hysteria stems from all her rediculous endavors and adventures. She screams and hyperventalaties in these situations. She also goes into this type of hysteria when she has a nightmare concerning death. Her Hobbies include knitting, crocheting, sewing, doing traditional dances, cooking, cleaning, reminicing, dating her boyfriend, and spending time with friends. it was revealed early on that maria has a fear of the dark, death, and being alone. her nightmares normally consist of these fears, and waking up to a dark bedroom doesnt exactly help. Relationships 'Romainia' She and Romania met during her growth stop in WWII. He was "babysitting" Greenland and they met when Greenland wanted to go to her house. after that she went and stayed at his house (we are STILL trying to remember why). While there Emil showed her glimpses of his past and explained all of Romainia's hardships. Portugal showed him compassion and tolerated Romainia's rather distant attitude, tending to go visit him whenever she found the time. she also went back in time with emil,disguising herself and meeting him as ChibiNella, YoungNella, and grown up portugal (before she grew up). She became such good friends with him she confided in him her greatest fear at the time- that she would never grow up. she was afraid that portuguese government would forever stay in such a crappy state that she would never look her true age. his reasureance really helped her get over that fear. There was a lul of nearly 60 years where one and the other were far too busy with world affairs and could not speak to each other. in 2010 when Romania found time to finally visit her he found that she had aged to her true age- not longer stuck in a childs body. their relationshop became increasingly awkward, as though she had aged Romania still saw her as the cute little child he knew so well, and the crush she had had 60 years ago was slowly turning to love. During the Combined Nightmare 'roleplay, Romainia revealed his love for her. they have been together ever since. at one point, they nearly got married in the '''4th wall broken wedding '''roleplay but Romano(South Italy) and Russia ruined that pretty quickly. there was a bit of a strain in their relatioship asthey lived so far away from each other. but after begging pleading and paying off swizterland, they managed to get a house there so they they could meet in the middle. 'Emil Emil was the first to make friends with her while she stayed at Romania's house. as he saw her uneasyness he showed her why he acted the way he did. Emil was her friend and confidant far before Romainia broke through the barrier. Though stragely enough it was him who last saw that Maria had become a woman, that she was no longer the little girl that used to cuddled up to the cat when she had nightmares. in the Role plays where he has become human, he tends to cause her stress as he runs off and flirts consistenly. it has been shown that besides Romainia, Portugal is the only person Emil connects with on a telepathic level. it is unclear to me wether he had or has feelings for her. he tends to go the extra mile when it comes to her, but it is most likeley protecting his best friends girlfriend (and perhaps future wife- even if not confirmed by any sort of alliance). 'Finmark' Portugal met Finmark through Greenland before she knew they liked each other. finmarks very modern and outgoing attitude led poor portugal into some very interestings situations. from singing the Percies to going to a rave. Finmark has also desperatley been trying to get Portugal into pants and other modern fashions, but she stands firm. reguardless of all this, Finmark is Portugals closest friend next to Visayas. 'Greenland' Greenland was friends with Portugal WAY before emil. its hard to remember how they met, but they had a strong and obvious connection. he would visit her often and she tried to visit him. their love for fish has led to many a fishing trip. Greenlands overprotective Nature Shows in T'he Second Visit RP '''where he keeps Portugal at his home (this is during WWII) after she breaks her ankle (thanks alot Denmark!). To this day he still is a bit protective and he and Mihai have a mutual respect for one another in this reguard. 'Saudi Arabia' Saudi Arabia doesnt like Portugal. she is exceedingly jealous of her good fortune and uses every available moment to make her feel bad. she hangs around them though and is confused at Portugal's forgiving nature. Thanks to Saudi Arabia, Portugal has been in many different situations both good and bad. 'The Philippine 3' 'Mindanao' '﻿'''